The invention relates generally to medical clamping devices. More particularly, it relates to an enteral feeding clamp for retaining a feeding tube and feeding device in close proximity to one another.
The process of feeding a patient by the use of an enteral feeding device and a feeding tube is well known in the art. Typically, a gastrostomy device is implanted in a patient""s stomach wall. The gastrostomy device is then connected to a feeding device via a tube. This, in turn, is connected to a feeding tube, usually via a xe2x80x9cChristmas treexe2x80x9d adapter. Nutritional fluids are then transported via the feeding tube, through the adapter and feeding device and into the patient""s stomach.
One of the common problems associated with this process is that the feeding tube and adapter may accidentally become disengaged from the feeding adapter during the course of feeding, and thus, the flow of nutritional fluids to the patient is interrupted.
Several solutions to this problem have been proposed, such as the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,093 to Clegg et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,073 and 5,554,140, both to Michels et al. Those interlock devices are all integrally formed with the feeding devices. Further, the device disclosed in the Michels et al. references cannot be removed from around the feeding tube until the tube has first been disengaged from the feeding device.
Clamping devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,109 to Geiss and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,306 to Clark et al. However, neither of those clamps have means for securing the clamp to the feeding device, outside of the axial forces discussed in Clark, et al. Further, neither of those clamps are elastic, and thus, cannot be used with feeding devices of varying sizes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an independent enteral feeding clamp that can be used with different size and style feeding devices and adapters, and that can be easily connected to and removed from such devices.
The present invention provides for an improved clamping device for retaining a feeding tube and feeding device in an interlocked position relative to one another.
The clamp comprises two or more C-shaped members that are integrally connected by one or more elastic webs. The C-shaped members are placed around a feeding tube and a feeding device, respectively, and are held in relative position by the elastic webs, as well as the frictional forces between the C-shaped members and the feeding apparatuses.
The C-shaped members are secured to the respective feeding apparatuses by one or more elastic bands. The elastic bands are integrally connected to the C-shaped members at their proximal ends, and include enlarged heads at their distal ends.
The C-shaped members also include a groove and receptacle which are formed in the outer surface of the member. The groove and receptacle are sized to receive the elastic bands and their respective enlarged heads. The groove is also sized to be smaller than the outer diameter of the enlarged head.
The elastic bands substantially encircle the respective feeding apparatuses and are disposed in the groove, while the elongated head is placed in the receptacle. The band is kept in place by the frictional forces between the band and the groove, as well as the fact that the groove is smaller than the enlarged head, thus preventing the band from retracting to its natural position.
The clamp is integrally formed from an elastomeric material, preferably silicone.